


Huntbastian sickfic

by fangirlflair



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflair/pseuds/fangirlflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for these prompts:<br/>Sebastian gets really sick and Hunter has to take care of him.<br/>and.<br/>Either Sebastian gets hurt very badly and Hunter has to take him to the doctor/take care of him or vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huntbastian sickfic

Hunter looked up from his phone as the entire crowd cheered. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. Sebastian was the one who had dragged him to see his lacrosse game, but Hunter had honestly no idea how it worked. He knew that it was dangerous, and a part of him was worried that Sebastian would get hurt. He kept that part well hidden.

He absently tapped at his phone, planning out the next Warblers rehearsal. He might as well, right? But Hunter was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as the crowd groaned around him. He glanced up, seeing a huddle of people on the field, looking down at a figure. Hunter rolled his eyes; of course someone had to go and get hurt. He looked around for Sebastian. He knew his roommate wouldn’t be pleased.

His eyebrows crinkled together when he couldn’t find Sebastian, looking around again just in case he had skipped over him. But he couldn’t find the other.

Hunter stood up quickly, pushing through the crowd and rushing down the stands. Everyone’s eyes were still on the huddle as Hunter finally made his way down to the field. There were shouts of protest as he ran across the grass, but he ignored them.

As he got closer, he could tell. It was Sebastian. Sebastian was the one clenched on the ground, gripping his arm, his mouth screwed shut in an attempt to keep silent.

Hunter pushed his way into the huddle, dropping to his knees by Sebastian’s side. “You idiot, you stopped the game.”

Sebastian cracked an eye open to look up at Hunter. “Well, my arm is broken, jackass. So are some ribs, I think. And since when do you care about the game?”

“I don’t. But the people in the stands seem to really like watching you all run around and toss whatever you toss around.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to say something. But he was cut off as the paramedic came in, wincing as he was hauled up onto the gurney.

“I’m coming,” Hunter insisted, looking around at everyone as if challenging them to tell him no. No one did. So he followed Sebastian into the ambulance that had been brought onto the pitch, climbing into the seat.

He watched as the paramedic bustled around Sebastian. Nothing unusual, he assumed. Though he could see Sebastian clench his jaw tightly, staying totally silent. Hunter knew that Sebastian was the ‘strong’ type, but the angle his arm was at couldn’t have been pleasant. “So, Sebastian. Are you going to die?”

“No, moron, I’m not going to die.” Sebastian rolled his eyes as the paramedic looked at Hunter in disbelief. Hunter just brushed her off, all of his attention remaining on Sebastian. “Though I might need some help jerking off.”

“Not happening.”

Sebastian grinned. “Are you sure? Wouldn’t you like to help a friend in need?”

“I’m not touching your dick, Smythe.”


End file.
